Après la pluie, le beau temps
by ex0
Summary: Naruto perd l'être qu'il considérait être son père. Sa mort prend une tournure dramatique, d'autant plus que celle d'une autre personne va pousser sa conscience à bout. Un one-shot, à vous de jouer: Lisez et commentez.


Après la pluie, le beau temps…

Naruto, Genin de Konoha, seize ans, marche nonchalamment dans les rues de son village. Il pleuvait beaucoup ce jour là. Le blond était trempé par la pluie, ses cheveux collés sur son front, il avançait toujours tout droit, sans destination d'un pas lent et incertain. Le temps pluvieux reflétait bien l'état d'âme du jeune homme. En effet, son senseï préféré, celui qui lui avait tout appris, était mort. Il y a une semaine seulement, et Naruto ressentait déjà le besoin de le voir, de le savoir vivant. Il releva la tête, espérant vainement l'apercevoir sur les toits avec sa longue-vue, en train de reluquer les filles qui se trouvaient dans les sources chaudes.

Dans ce moment d'inattention, il trébucha et tomba devant un jeune couple : Hinata et Saï, qui étaient ensemble depuis un mois, à peu près. Ils étaient tous deux abrités par un grand parapluie noir, assez élégant.

« Ca…Ca va Naruto-kun ? Demanda Hinata

-Mouais… Ne t'inquiètes pas. Désolé.

-Ce…Ce n'est rien ! Tu veux passer….chez nous ?

-Non merci. Je….J'ai autre chose à faire. Répondit Naruto, d'une voix neutre.

-D'a…d'accord… Déclara Hinata, triste de voir son ami dans un tel état.

-Naruto-kun. Rien ne sert de broyer du noir, tu dois t'y faire… Fit Saï, qui prit la parole.

-Ferme la ! Hurla Naruto, Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens ! »

Des larmes envahirent le visage déjà humide du Blond, qui le poussa et partit en courant.

« Désolé…Naruto-kun. » Pensa Saï.

L'élève de l'Ermite courait toujours tout droit en se dirigeant vers la stèle des morts au combat, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il meure ? Il était un Sannin tout de même ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait ! Naruto souffrait énormément, c'était comme si on avait tué son père, celui qui nous chérit autant que nous le chérissons.

L'orage gronda, et un vent violent se leva sur le village de Konoha. Naruto arriva à la stèle et sanglota lorsque ses yeux parcoururent l'inscription : « Jiraiya, un des trois Sannins. Mort au combat. »

Un éclair illumina Naruto, accroupi devant la stèle, ses doigts touchant la gravure du nom de son senseï. Une silhouette un peu plus loin, protégée par une capuche, le regardait. Elle était grande et avait des formes féminines avantageuses, quelques mèches blondes dépassaient de son couvre-tête. Elle s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto, qui sursauta.

« Viens, je t'invite à Ichiraku. Tu vas prendre froid ici, ce n'est pas un temps à rester dehors.

-…m'en fout… Dit Naruto

-Ce n'est pas un conseil, c'est un ordre. Suis-moi.»

Il ne discuta plus les ordres de la femme et la suivit jusqu'au centre-ville, au restaurant de ramens plus particulièrement. La femme commanda deux bols de ramens au porc et s'assit, tout en enlevant sa capuche, révélant une jeune et jolie jeune femme blonde avec un losange violet sur son front. Il s'agissait de la Godaime Hokage de Konoha, Tsunade, également Sannin. Elle était très proche de Jiraiya, et sa mort l'affecta autant que Naruto, les trois premiers jours. Elle restait enfermée dans son bureau à boire sans soif, et finissait saoule les trois quarts du temps. Puis Shizune sa fidèle assistante et amie, réussit à la convaincre de ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, car elle avait une haute responsabilité sur ses épaules. Elle reprit donc ses activités d'Hokage, en faisant le deuil de son meilleur ami.

« Naruto, je sais ce que tu ressens, la même chose que moi il y a quatre jours. Ne laisse pas sa mort obscurcir ta vie. Ne fais pas comme je l'ai fait.

-…

-Entraîne toi. La vie continue, il faut aller de l'avant. Entraîne toi, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses buter ce bâtard qui nous a volé Jiraiya. Fais le pour lui et pour toi. Et aussi pour moi, s'il te plaît… »

Des larmes commencèrent à perler et coulèrent sur le jeune visage de Tsunade, bien qu'âgée de cinquante-cinq ans. Naruto finit sa dernière bouchée de son bol de ramen, se leva et serra la blonde dans ses bras, en pleurant lui aussi.

« Je te le promets, Tsunade-no-baachan, je vais le tuer et je vengerai Jiraiya. On aura la conscience tranquille. »

L'Hokage essuya ses larmes et sourit au beau garçon qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle murmura un faible merci. Naruto lui rendit son sourire et lui dit qu'il était très fatigué. Il rentra chez lui et s'endormit après une douche chaude.

Il dormit d'un seul trait sans rêve ni cauchemar, ce qui le réjouit quelque peu car ces derniers temps il cauchemardait beaucoup, il voyait Jiraiya mourir devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

Il se leva donc de son lit et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Une faible pluie, fine, s'abattait sur Konoha. Il pourrait s'entraîner, le temps n'étant pas catastrophique. Naruto mangea son bol de ramen matinal puis embarqua ses shurikens, kunais et autres objets utiles pour se diriger enfin vers le terrain numéro sept. Il ne put s'empêcher une fois encore de penser à son équipe d'antan : Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura et lui-même.

Bien que toujours compétent, Kakashi commençait à faiblir ou tout du moins ne faisait pas le poids face aux dangereux ennemis auxquels Naruto avait affaire ces derniers mois : Les membres de l'Akatsuki.

Bien qu'une fois il ait sauvé la vie à tout le groupe, lorsqu'il fit disparaître l'explosion gigantesque de Deidara, dans une autre dimension grâce à son Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke, lui, c'était une autre paire de manches. Il n'avait plus rien de commun avec ce qu'il était dans le passé : Parfois orgueilleux mais aimant son village et ses amis, il est de marbre face à ses anciens coéquipiers, et la dernière fois, prêt à les tuer. Naruto avait du mal à le considérer encore comme son « ami », mais il avait promis sur sa vie qu'il ramènerait Sasuke. Il l'avait promis à Sakura, une vraie AMIE, toujours là pour lui, comme il était là pour elle. Elle l'avait bien sauvé, face au faux Kabuto qui avait lié son cœur au sien et comptait se tuer en le tuant via un fil de chakra. C'est elle qui l'avait coupé, avec le talisman de Sasame. C'est elle qui avait essayé de le ramener à la raison lorsqu'il combattait contre Orochimaru, bien qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas étant inconscient. Il l'avait même blessé et s'en était voulu pour ça. Être près d'elle le rendait joyeux, il était prêt pour tous les défis. Elle lui manquait énormément. Oui, elle aussi n'est plus là. Temporairement bien sur. Sakura était partie en mission de longue durée, d'environ un mois, au village de Suna. Naruto avait compté chaque jour, le temps qu'il restait à Sakura avant de revenir. Aujourd'hui, elle doit rentrer. Mais il avait peur, tout s'enchaînait en ce moment, la mort d'Asuma qui lui avait appris à maîtriser son affinité Fuuton, celle de son senseï, Jiraiya… Il la voulait près de lui, pour qu'il la protège et qu'il lui montre à quel point il tient à elle. Si elle venait à mourir…Dieu seul sait ce que Naruto ferait ce jour là. Et le dernier membre de la team sept, lui, Uzumaki Naruto, fils de Namikaze Minato ou le Yondaime de Konoha surnommé « l'éclair jaune de Konoha ».

Turbulent, idiot et pas très bon à l'Académie par le passé, il était devenu un adversaire redoutable pour l'Akatsuki et autres ennemis. Tout cela, il le devait une fois encore à Jiraiya. Celui qui avait entraîné également son père. Voilà pourquoi la première fois où il voulut le prendre sous son aile, il lui dit qu'il allait l'entraîner car il ressemblait beaucoup au Yondaime. En effet, la ressemblance est flagrante. Pour honorer son père et venger son senseï il allait devenir encore plus fort, il se le jura.

Il créa donc une vingtaine de clones qui se mirent par deux et s'entraînèrent. Lui, décida de faire un peu d'exercice physique. Une heure plus tard, il se rendit compte que le retour de Sakura était imminent. Il fit disparaître les clones et assimila ainsi leur entraînement. Il rentra chez lui et prit rapidement une douche, se rhabilla et partit en direction des Portes de Konoha.

Il attendit longtemps. Trop longtemps à son goût. Cela fait sept heures qu'elle devrait être là, avec lui entrain de discuter ensemble, de rire, de s'entraîner, de se remémorer…

Alors, le mauvais pressentiment qu'il eut ce matin était vrai ? Serait-elle….Non ça ne peut pas arriver ! Pas elle ! Pas celle qu'il aimait le plus dans ce foutu monde qui ne cessait de le faire souffrir depuis son enfance ! La douleur était telle qu'il ne put s'empêcher de hurler le nom de sa coéquipière, sa fidèle amie, sa protégée, sa confidente, son…amour. Oui, la fille qu'il aimait depuis son plus jeune âge. Oui, elle qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Sasuke dont il était jaloux. Oui, il avait honte de lui car il a osé penser que loin d'elle, Sakura pourrait l'oublier et s'intéresser à lui, l'imbécile de service, le faible qui n'a pas su le ramener…

C'est alors qu'il criait son nom en pleurant qu'une jeune femme, très jolie, s'approcha de Naruto, par derrière, et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Lâches moi, qui que tu sois, Hinata, Tenten, Ino ou je sais pas qui ! Rien ne pourra la ramener, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle ! Je l'aime vous le savez tous, même elle le savait, je voulais tout faire pour elle, la protéger, l'aimer, lui tenir mes promesses, j'aurais TOUT fait !

Maintenant, je fais quoi hein !? Je…je ne veux plus vivre. Je veux m'en aller, et n'essaie pas de prévenir Tsunade ou n'importe qui d'autre ! Je vais la rejoindre, ainsi que mon père, Asuma et Jiraiya ! »

Et la pluie se fit plus dense et plus soutenue…

C'est après ce débit de paroles, provoqué par la profonde tristesse, qu'il se dégagea de l'étreinte de celle qui le tenait et sans se retourner commença à courir. La jeune femme, laissa couler une larme sur son visage, apparemment émue par ce discours tenu par le blond. Elle le rattrapa et posa sa main sur son bras pour l'arrêter. Naruto se retourna et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se mit à pleurer et se jeta dans les bras de la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui. Elle avait des cheveux roses qui lui allaient jusqu'au épaules et des mèches sur le devant. Ses yeux émeraude étaient magnifiques. Ce n'était personne d'autre que Haruno Sakura.

Elle avait un grand sourire et quelques larmes coulaient encore sur son visage.

« Naruto… Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait une telle frayeur… Je suis là, tu peux toujours me protéger, tenir tes promesses, et m'aimer. Je ne te rejette pas comme tu le penses. J'avais besoin de faire le point sur mes sentiments, mais maintenant je suis convaincue et sure de moi. Je t'aime… »

Et sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa tendrement, en plein milieu de Konoha. Il répondit à ce baiser tant attendu depuis des années, essayant de se faire valoir auprès d'elle. Il la serra contre lui et se remit à pleurer de joie.

La pluie cessa comme elle était venue, laissant place à un soleil qui illumina en premier, de ses rayons, le jeune couple qui se trouvait là…

« C'est…c'est pas possible, je dois rêver… » Dit-il dans un souffle

« Non tu ne rêve pas Naruto. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… Tu es prêt à mettre ta vie en danger pour moi tandis que je ne fais rien pour toi.

-Ne….Ne dis pas ça. Tu m'aimes, moi qui croyais cela impossible, irréalisable, juste un rêve comme celui de devenir Hokage…. Tu es forte Sakura, je crois en toi et maintenant en nous.

-Merci… »

Et elle captura à nouveau les lèvres du Blond. Encore un moment magique, enchanteur pour Naruto et Sakura.

Tsunade du haut de son bureau vit par la vitre ce qui se passait. Enfin son élève avait réussi à s'avouer qui elle aimait réellement. Elle était fière de Sakura, cette jeune fille était née pour aimer, aimer d'un amour fort, sincère, inébranlable. Et cet amour, elle en était persuadée, seul Naruto pourrait lui rendre, lui qui l'avait aimée depuis sa tendre enfance, depuis l'Académie, la team 7, depuis toujours…

Sasuke et sa team Hebi se trouvait sur un toit, camouflés par un puissant jutsu.

« Eh ! Sasuke-kun, la fille rose là, ce n'est pas la traînée qui … Commença Karin.

-Ferme la ou je te force à épouser Suigetsu. Coupa l'Uchiha

-Non ! Crièrent Suigetsu et Karin en chœur

-Comment Sakura peut-elle aimer un idiot pareil…

-Nostalgique du passé ? Demanda Juugo

-Non. C'est juste que je trouvais qu'elle était bien foutue. Dommage. Allez on y va.

-Haï ! Répondirent les trois autres coéquipiers »

Et la team s'en alla dans les bois profond du pays du Feu…

Une semaine passa, tous les amis de Naruto ont appris que Sakura avait déclaré sa flamme à Naruto après que celui-ci lui ait dit indirectement. Hinata fut déçue quelque peu, se rappelant ses anciens sentiments, mais elle finit par s'y faire, se disant qu'elle n'aurait pu partager pleinement son amour en s'évanouissant à tout bout de champ, et en sachant que Naruto n'aimait que Sakura. Elle avait rencontré Saï et elle sut immédiatement qu'elle serait épanouie près de lui, qui avait appris à aimer. Il le sut car c'est la première fois qu'il ressentit ce sentiment envers quelqu'un.

Naruto était aux anges, Sakura partageait ce sentiment de bonheur. Le blond se sentait revigoré par cet évènement et était plus déterminé que jamais à venger Jiraiya et ramener Sasuke. Sakura avait développé un chakra encore jamais vu jusque ici et ses progrès dépassaient de loin ceux qu'elle obtenait auparavant. A croire que l'amour accomplit bien des choses, parfois inexpliquées. C'est pour cela que c'est le plus beau sentiment du monde, car il est mystérieux et ses secrets sont loin d'être percés : Ils ne le seront probablement jamais.


End file.
